The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zantedeschia plant, botanically known as Zantedeschia aethiopica and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Flamingo’.
The new Zantedeschia plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Zantedeschias that have unique and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Zantedeschia plant originated from an open-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2005, in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands of Zantedeschia aethiopica ‘Pink Mist’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Zantedeschia aethiopica, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Zantedeschia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands in August, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zantedeschia plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands since October, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Zantedeschia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.